Sheamus Biggest Fan's Best Night Ever!
by bigredfox10
Summary: Taylor is a huge fan of Sheamus and she wishes to get an autograph from him. One night,Taylor went to a Raw show but lost her chance to get an autograph because another fan pushed her out of the way. After the show,she decides to do something that may get her into trouble. Will Sheamus give her an autograph or will he give her something special that he never gives his fangirls?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own my OC character named Taylor.**

**This story goes out to all the fangirls of the sexy Irishman Sheamus. I **_**really**_** wish that this could happen to me in real life. :)**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

In the beautiful city of Atlanta, Georgia lived a 24 year-old woman named Taylor. She had tan skin and shoulder-length raven-colored hair with pink stripes running down it. She is known by her family and friends as a tomboy, but at the same time, she still likes girly things. She loves wrestling shows such as Monday Night Raw and Smackdown. She has a lot of favorite wrestlers, but her most favorite wrestler of all time is the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus.

In fact, Taylor is a _huge_ fan of Sheamus. Her life-long dream is to meet him in person and get his autograph, but unfortunately, she didn't have enough money to purchase a front row ticket.

One day, while Taylor was visiting her grandmother's house, she helped her clean up the closet. After she was done, her grandmother had awarded her with a front row ticket to Monday Night Raw.

"Here you go, sweetheart. A ticket to Raw." the elderly woman said as she pulled out a ticket from her purse.

"Oh, thank you, grandma! Thank you so much!" Taylor squealed happily while she gave her grandmother a big hug.

"You're welcome, dear. I know how much you love those muscular wrestlers in their tight spandex, so I got you this ticket." she explained with a big grin.

The raven-haired woman blushed at her grandmother's comment. "Grandma! You didn't have to say it like that!"

"Oh, ha ha, I'm sorry, dear. You know that I was just joking with you." the elderly woman chuckled.

"Ha ha, yeah, I know. But anyway, is there anything else I need to do for you?" Taylor asked.

"No, Taylor, dear, you have done quite enough. Now run along back to your home. You need to get ready for tonight." her grandmother stated.

"Okay. And once again, thanks for the ticket." Taylor said as she left out the door. "Bye, grandma."

"You're welcome. Bye, Taylor. Have fun!" her grandmother waved to her retreating granddaughter.

Taylor droved all the way home to get ready for tonight. The show started at 7:00p.m., but she needed to get there early so she could see the wrestlers and also get an autograph from Sheamus as well. So the raven-haired woman took a shower and dressed herself in a pair of blue jeans and a Sheamus Hooligan shirt. Since she was kinda a tomboy, Taylor didn't bother to wear make-up or any kind of jewelry. She looked at her clock and it read 5:18p.m.

"Oh, no! I better hurry up so I can be the first person to get Sheamus's autograph." Taylor stated after she finished checking herself out in her mirror.

"Okay, I'm all straight. Now let me get my diary, so I can get Sheamus to sign it." Taylor said, going over to her bed to retrieve her lime green diary.

The raven-haired woman got her diary, put the ticket in her pocket, and left out the door. She got in her crimson Lexis and drove all the way to the Atlanta Stadium. She parked her car and got out to see a few people standing by the rails, waiting to see the wrestlers before the show. Taylor rushed to where the rest of the fans were and stood in the front. She saw a few WWE Superstars like R-Truth, the Miz, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk, Kane, Daniel Bryan, and John Cena, but the wrestler she _really_ wanted to see was Sheamus.

Taylor waited and waited until she saw the Celtic Warrior exited out of a vehicle. It was the best day of her life when Sheamus was signing autographs, but when he almost got to her, a woman, who was bigger than Taylor, shoved her out of the way. At first she was pissed off that that rude woman cost her the opportunity to get Sheamus's autograph, but she soon realized that she would have done the same thing if she was that desperate to get the sexy Irishman's autograph.

So Taylor brushed it off and followed the fans inside the stadium, so she could find her seat. Once she found her seat, which was section D, row 1, seat 5, she sat down and waited for the show to start.

In a few minutes, the fireworks went off, the music was playing, and everyone was on their feet cheering. Taylor was so excited when she saw Sheamus walking down the ramp. She was cheering so loud that she probably lost her voice. The flame-haired Irishman had a one-on-one match with Cody Rhodes.

"Yeah, Sheamus! Let's go!" the raven-haired woman cheered with total excitement and energy.

It was a tough match for Sheamus until he came back on Cody with a Brogue kick. The referee counted the 1-2-3 and the Celtic Warrior was declared the winner.

"Yay, Sheamus! Whooooo!" Taylor cheered loudly as she watched her favorite wrestler win the match.

After the whole show was over, Taylor and the rest of the fans exited out of the arena. But as the raven-haired girl was about to leave, she thought of a risky, but brilliant plan.

"_I need to get Sheamus's autograph, one way or the other. Even if it means I might get into trouble, I don't care. As long as Sheamus signs my diary, I will be the happiest girl in the world."_ she thought with determination while she stayed behind to wait until everyone left.

Once everybody left, she quickly ran to the backstage area of the arena. Luckily for her, no one, especially the security team, didn't saw her, so she was in the clear. She continued walking down the empty halls until she saw Sheamus's name on the locker room door.

"Perfect!" Taylor whispered to herself as she slowly opened the door and snuck into the Irishman's locker room.

But unfortunately for the raven-haired women, Sheamus wasn't in his room.

"Ah, damn it! Sheamus is not here. Aw, man, and I really wanted to get his autograph. ***sighs* **Maybe I can get his autograph next time." Taylor said with sadness and disappointment.

She was about to leave when all of a sudden, she heard someone coming.

"Oh, crap, someone's coming! I better hide before they find me." Taylor said frantically while she ran into one of the large, gray lockers.

She stayed inside the locker until she saw the pale-skinned, red-haired man entered the room. Taylor wanted to squeal with delight once she saw her favorite superstar, but she didn't wanna get caught so she stayed quiet.

After the Celtic Warrior was done wrestling, he decided to take a quick water break before he leave to go to the hotel. He grabbed a bottle of ice cold water from the bench and untwisted the cap. Taylor watched through the locker slits as she stared immensely at her favorite wrestler drinking a bottle of water. She immediately blushed once she saw the small water droplets dripped from his kissable lips and down to his sweaty muscular chest.

"_Oh, my! Sheamus is so fucking hot!"_ she thought, feeling her whole body heat up at the exotic scene.

Taylor unknowing let out a light moan, which unfortunately Sheamus heard.

"Who's there?" he asked, turning toward the lockers.

The Celtic Warrior saw a pair of hazel eyes through the slits of the locker and the raven-haired woman knew she was caught red-handed. Feeling defeated, she had no choice but to come out of the locker and face the Irishman eye-to-eye.

"H-H-Hi." she stuttered nervously. "M-M-My name is Taylor and I-I-I'm your biggest fan."

"Hey, lass. I hope ya don't mind me askin', but what were ya doin' in me locker?" Sheamus asked her in a calm tone.

"I…umm…well, I umm…." Taylor twiddled her thumbs, knowing that she was _really_ in deep hot water.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own my OC character named Taylor. **

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this chapter is late. It was supposed to be posted on April 22th, but unfortunately, I lost my flash drive, which has all of my stories on it. So as a result, I got a new flash drive and I had to retype all of my stories. Thanks for being patience with me.**

**Anyways, enjoy! :) **

"Umm….well….I just snuck in here after the show because I wanted to meet you personally." she replied.

Sheamus was about to say something else until he saw the young woman suddenly got her hands and knees and began to sob.

"Oh, Sheamus. I'm so sorry for sneaking into your locker room. Please don't call security on me, please. I-I-I just wanted to get your autograph so badly because I'm your biggest fan and you're also my favorite wrestler of all time. Please, Sheamus, I'm sorry. I-I-I'll just leave out of your room. Just don't call security on me, please." Taylor pleaded/apologized while she was sobbing for forgiveness.

The Irishman looked down at the young woman and felt sorry for her. In fact, the last thing he wanted to do was to call security on a fan. Especially if it's his biggest fan. So Sheamus decided to comfort the crying young fan.

"Stand up, lass." he commanded/chuckled slightly.

Taylor stopped her flow of tears and did what she was told. She looked at the pale-skinned man in confusion as he had a smile plastered on his face.

"***sniffs* **W-W-Why are you not calling security on me?" she asked, using the back of her hand to wipe the remaining tears off her face.

"Because a young lass like ya doesn't deserve it." he simply replied. "And besides, I already knew that ya were me biggest fan."

"Wait a minute, how did you know I was your biggest fan?" Taylor asked in bewitchment.

"'Cause I seen ya in all the shows in the front row with yer "I LOVE YOU, SHEAMUS!" poster." he answered.

The raven-haired girl just blushed at his statement.

"So anyways, what is your name?" he asked politely.

"My name is Taylor." she replied.

"Please ta meet ya, Taylor." the Irishman said, giving her hand a light kiss.

Taylor giggled at his kind gesture. "Hee hee, that was very sweet of you."

"Well, I have ta be kind and sweet in front of a beautiful young lass like yerself." he stated.

"Oh, thank you, Sheamus. I always knew you were a nice guy with a big heart and not a brute who likes to beat up people all the time." she said.

"Only in the ring I kick me opponents' arse, but outside the ring, I can be a fun-loving fella." the Irishman stated.

"Hee hee, I can see that." the raven-haired woman chuckled with a grin.

"Well, Taylor. If ya excuse me, I'm gonna get finish packin' up me things so I can go ta the hotel." Sheamus noted as he began putting his wrestling gear and other items into his black duffle bag. But while he was packing his last few items, he had to ask her one more question.

"Oi, Taylor. I was wonderin' where yer poster is?"

"Oh, I let it at home. But I bought my dairy for you to sign?" she stated as she took out her book from her pocket.

"Okay, that's great. I'll sign it once _we_ go ta the hotel." he said, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Taylor _almost _fainted when Sheamus suggested what she was thinking.

"D-D-Do you want me to come back to the hotel with you?" she asked with happiness.

"Of course, lass. I'll just sneak ya in me car." he said.

"Okay." Taylor squealed excitedly as she quickly followed the Irishman out of the arena without anyone noticing her.

They got in his car and he drove all the way to the hotel. They got out of the car and Sheamus checked into his hotel room. Sheamus opened the door and they both went inside the room.

Taylor sat on the comfortable bed and the pale-skinned man closed the door and placed his duffle bag on the floor.

"So Sheamus, I know this is a personal question, but…are you single?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah." he simply replied. "I'm single."

Taylor mentally cheered inside her mind when she heard that her favorite wrestler and crush was single. She wanted to tell Sheamus that she, too, was also single, but she didn't want him to think that she was some kind of crazed fan girl.

"Oh, Sheamus, that reminds me. Now that we are at the hotel, could I get your autograph?" Taylor asked as she presented him her diary with a black pen.

"Of course, lass. I'll be happy ta sign it." the flame-haired Irishman said once he took the pen and signed his name into her diary.

Sheamus gave Taylor back her diary and pen and she thanked him for signing her diary. But when she got her book back, she accidently dropped it on the floor.

"Here, let me get that for you." he said politely as he picked up her diary.

When Sheamus picked it up, some of the pages flew opened so he could see what she wrote. At first, he really didn't want to read her personal book, but he was _very _curious when she mentioned his name. The Irishman only read a little, which said that her number one wish was to meet Sheamus….and have sex with him. His eyes went wide and he quickly closed her diary and gave it back to her.

"This is a special diary, ya got there, Taylor. But I was wonderin' about the things ya wrote about me." he stated.

Taylor knew what he was talking about and she suddenly blushed and gazed down on the floor in embarrassment.

"I-I-I…um…I wrote that because I fanasties about you and me…you know….getting intimate with each other." she stuttered shyly. "But it just a stupid wish that would never come true."

Sheamus saw the depressed look on her face and he felt very sorry for her. He never did like to see a young pretty girl like Taylor be sad. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head and he decided to do something very special for his number one fan to make her feel better. In fact, he wanted to do something that he had never given his other female fans. The Irishman sat on the bed next to the raven-haired girl and he cupped her chin so she could look dead into his blue-gray eyes.

"What if I made yer wish come true, startin' right now." he whispered seductively.

"W-What do you mean by-" was all the raven-haired woman could say when he cut her off with a kiss on her soft, luscious lips.

Taylor was surprised and shock at first, but she gladly gave into her desires for the sexy Irishman. And hey, it _was_ a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity for her to experience this with her favorite wrestler, so why not take this opportunity right now before it's too late. She licked the bottom of his lips, asking him for an entrance. Sheamus gladly obliged and he opened his mouth so he could feel her tongue against his own. Taylor moaned into his moist cavern as she tasted his unique flavor. After about a few minutes, they pull apart for some much needed air.

"Sheamus…I…"

He placed a single finger on her lips to shush her. "Don't say another, Taylor. Just let me give ya a full night of pleasure and also…" He slowly licked and sucked on her neck making Taylor moan. "…fulfill yer ultimate fantasies once and for all."

Taylor was about to speak until the pale-skinned Irishman silent her with another kiss. Then he pulled off her gray Sheamus Hooligans' shirt and tossed it on the floor along with her red bra, releasing her juicy breasts. Sheamus instantly placed his mouth on her right nipple while twisting the other.

"Oh, Sheamus." she moaned, arching her back to feel more of his tongue on her sensitive nipples.

He switched nipples to give it the same treatment as the other. Sheamus felt Taylor tugging on his shirt so he pulled away from her dark pink nipples so she could take his gray vest and black dress shirt off. The raven-haired girl licked and sucked on his nipples while she was fondling his pale muscle-toned chest. The Irishman groaned and began rubbing on her bare back, making Taylor moaned against his nipple in her mouth. Since Taylor wanted to quit the foreplay and get right to the good part, she quickly pulled away from Sheamus's chest and took off her jeans and white, damp panties.

"Impatient, young lass. Aren't ya, Taylor?" Sheamus teased in a playfully tone.

"Uh-huh. Now hurry up and stick that big dick right inside my wet pussy." Taylor demanded seductively as she presented herself by spreading her legs out and showing him her wet core.

"Okay, milady." Sheamus said with a hearty chuckle before he got up from the bed, took off his jeans and red boxers, and tossed them to the floor, releasing his hardened member.

He got back on the bed and stuck a thick, pale finger inside of her.

"Hey, I said I wanted your dick inside me, not your finger." she said/moaned playfully.

"I know that, Taylor. But I wanted ta prepare ya first because…" He leans in closer to her ear. "…me dick is _waaay_ bigger than me finger in ya hole."

That sexual comment made the raven-haired woman blush furiously and she was totally glad that Sheamus was preparing her first before he stuck his manhood inside of her. Otherwise, he would have split her in half and she wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week. Or probably even a month! Taylor was bought back to reality when he stuck two more fingers inside her womanhood. Her juices flowed down his fingers as he increased his pumping. The raven-haired woman moaned loudly and she began trashing her head back-and-forth on the bed.

"Ya like that, Taylor?" Sheamus purred seductively in her ear.

"AHHHH, HELL, YEAH, SHEAMUS! I LOVE IT!" Taylor yelled/moaned in pure lust while she was clawing at his back, leaving small crescent moon-shaped marks in the process.

Sensing that Taylor was about to cum, the flame-haired Irishman pulled his fingers out of her core, making her whimper in disappointment.

"Sheamus, please. I-I-I can't take it anymore. I want you inside me, right now." she begged while panting from the lack of pleasure inside her sensitive womanhood.

The Irishman licked all of her juices off of his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly inserted inch-by-inch of his member until he felt her hymen. He looked down into her ocean blue eyes.

"Taylor, are yer sure ya want ta do this?" Sheamus asked sincerely, not wanting to rush her into doing something that she might regret later.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure. And besides, you're the only man I want to take my virginity." she replied with an assuring smile.

Sheamus smiled back at her and he pushed himself inside her core, breaking through her barrier in the process. Taylor screamed in pain as the tears flowed down her cheeks. He kissed her lips to distract her from the pain. After the raven-haired woman was calm and relaxed, she slightly bucked her hips, signaling that she was ready. Sheamus got the message and he began thrusting slowly inside her wet pussy. Even though it was her first time, she wanted Sheamus to go faster and fuck her harder as well.

"Ahhhhh, Sheamus! Fuck me! Fuck me harder and faster!" Taylor moaned/commanded.

The Irishman obliged and he went faster and harder than ever. In fact, he was fucking the daylights out of her. Sheamus lifted up her right leg over his shoulder so he could thrust deeper inside her womanhood.

"Ohhh, fuck, yes, Sheamus! Yes!" she practically screamed when he hit her sweet spot.

"Ugh, oh, Taylor. Ahhh, I think I'm gonna cum." Sheamus grunted as he felt his dick twitching for release.

"Ahhh, yeah. Uhn, me too." she moaned. "Cum inside me, Sheamus and don't hold back.

After a few more thrusts, Sheamus yelled her name as he came inside her, spurting loads of semen inside her awaiting womb.

"AHHHHHHH, SHEAMUUUUUSSSS!" Taylor also yelled in pure ecstasy as she also came on the Irishman's shaft.

He pulled himself out of her and he rolled himself off of Taylor to lie next to her on the soft bed. The raven-haired woman instantly cuddled closer to Sheamus as he pulled the covers over their naked, sweaty bodies.

"Thanks, Sheamus, for making my wish come true." Taylor said sweetly.

"Anytime, Taylor." he simply said with a smile.

The two was quiet for a moment until Sheamus came up with a brilliant plan to keep his number one fan by his side….forever.

"Oi, Taylor. How would ya like ta come with me on me next tour? I'll save ya a seat in the front row so ya could see more of me up close." he asked/suggested.

Taylor looked up to Sheamus with her eyes _almost_ popping out of her sockets and she almost fainted.

"R-R-Really! I can come with you?!" she asked, hoping that she was not hearing things and he was not joking.

"Aye, lass. Anythin' for me biggest fan." Sheamus replied, giving her a big hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Sheamus! I love you!" Taylor cried happily as she returned the Irishman's hug.

"And I love ya too, Taylor. Me biggest Hooligan fan." Sheamus said sweetly before sleep claimed him and his beautiful, attractive fan.

_._** So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
